Coming of twilight Elfen LiedNaruto crossover
by m6l99
Summary: What if Lucy and her new friend Aiko Takada was transported a world were ninja are real Harem NarutoLucyHinata? Aiko? Others ?.reedited


**Coming of twilight**

By m6l99

Elfen Lied/Naruto crossover

Coming of twilight

By m6l99

Inside the Hokage tower most secured rooms, the 4th Hokage, seal room plain stained red wood floors and walls 3 book selves lines the walls with papers of swirls seals lay about room, in the very centre of the room panted in red ink is massive swirl with the names of the elements, along the boarder, a blue and black dress woman in her 30s sorts though books and scrolls.

"Angg" growled Roth Arella leader of The Roth clan besides the 4th and Jiraiya Arella and her clan the Roth, know the Sealing arts Fuuinjutsu,

so the old ape, ask her to file any useful seals, but what he didn't tell her that the mighty 4th Hokage the yellow flash happen to be a pack rat with the organising skills of 2 a year old.

"Ho Miss Arella can you sort though 4th Hokage seal archive" Arella spoke in a mock Sandaime, voice

"Ho It will be an honour to look though 4th Hokage notes" Arella went on, and then throws the papers up in to the air,

"I need a break and to plan on how to punish the old man for sticking me with this clean up job" muttered Arella popped a few bones from sitting in one spot for to long,

Arella walk across the seal on the floor and to the door, as the door closed the seals started to glow, because the 4th seal room had a number of seals and wards so no one can spy and steal the rooms secrets, vast amounts of chakra was draw in to the proto type of Flying thunder god Jutsu. But with out a will of its own the seal searchers for a being to transport,

-In another world-

In side a Run down warehouse, a fight seem to be happing at the moment.

Blue jump suited men with black armour vests armed with Submachine guns and riot shields, that formed a shield wall to protect them as wooden planks steel pipes rock and stuff toys were throw at them,

Not by a mod of people but 2 6 year girls, as more junk some how lifted in to the air and throw, by some force,

"Sir I have a clear shot on the cap wearing target" said the sniper, with the target site is dead center, on the red hair girl who was shouting "go away"

"Take the shot" ordered a glasses wearing man in a blue suit.

The other girl saw the gun laser trained on her friend chest with out thinking she pushed her friend, out of the way but in turn the bullet punch though a lung and lodged in her ribs, blood filled her mouth and pored out of her, wound her dress was stained red, "L….U..cy" whimpers the girl as she looks at her friend, blood dripping from her mouth, then her eyes roll up and fell, Lucy crawls over to, her friend, and tried to stop the bleeding,

"Aiko, please don't die" cried the red head as she shakes her friends body getting blood on her hands and shirt.

**Kill them **commanded a dark voice but Lucy block it out **KILL the humans Kill Kill **her friend was dieing she can't kill not now, she just grabs he head and covers Aiko, with her own body, trying to block out the voice,

"Shut up" screamed Lucy grabbing the sides of her head, as (SAT) surrounds her and Aiko.

"That girl is not a Diclonius sir" stated a (SAT) aiming his weapon at the two girls.

"Restrained the Diclonius, and disposed of the other she good as dead any way" ordered Kurama, when lighting started to come out of no were.

"What's going on" yelled Lucy as she feels like she was being pull some were, in a bright yellow flash, Aiko and Lucy were gone living a blood pool, as a sign of there pasting.

The (SAT) and Kurama, didn't know what to think.

"Do we report this to Director Kakuzawa"

"And say what? They vanished in a yellow flash" stated Kurama, Director Kakuzawa would have them killed,for saying some thing that dumb.

"They seem to have escaped in the fire and we were unable to pick up there trail sir" spoke the lead (SAT)

Kurama, nodded and later the news reported a fire at a unused warehouse.

-Back in the Seal room-

Arella holding a cup of tea with smile on her face, she found her pay back, Sandaime, stash of porn had some how got thrown in to a -Deep Darkness- never to be found,

She chucked as a cried of mournful lost came from Sandaime, office _"NOOOOO not my signed special 4th expanded copy" _cried Sandaime,

Undoing the seal locks Arella entered the room she closed her eyes and raised her cup but in mid sip opens them and drops her tea cup at what she saw, 2 girl the same age as her daughters, both seem to have chakra burns and covered with blood, smack center of the large seal painted on to the floor.

"Get a MED NIN in here now" yelled Arella getting the near by ANBU to entered the room.

-Later-

-Pain- was the first thought of that ran though Lucy as she hovers above awaking world and bliss full darkness.

"Darkness is nice" thought Lucy but no someone was talking "Lord Hokage what brings you here" ask a surprises man a doctor most likely.

"Looking in on our 2 guests not every day 2 children some how entered Hokage tower most secured rooms" spoke a kind old voice.

"Kindness what a load human's are filth they lie kill those who are different "thought Lucy remembering how humans treated her all of her short life.

"The one with the bullet wound has just came out of the operation all the damaged has been repaired if Tsunade-Sama wasn't here the girl would most likely be dead"

"Girl……Aiko. Aiko alive" thought Lucy as she remembers what happen killing that waste of flesh and bone that was Aiko father who was raping her, the warehouse were they were hiding and those men with guns, can and Aiko saved her push her out of the way and takes the bullet.

"AAA…iko" moaned the red, pink haired girl as started to awake.

"Ho our sleeping girl has awaken" Sarutobi Sandaime The Professor" for knowing thousands of jutsu the 3rd Hokage, remark as the odd dark pink started to awake.

"We-were am I"

"You are in Konohagakue no Sato Hidden Village in the Leafs in Fire country"

"Konoha what and fire were??" spoke the girl her face was confused as look at the oddly dress man.

Sandaime look at the girl in detail short dark pink hair with dark red irises pale skin after the grim and dirt was cleaned off when she was wash, her head was top off with 2 off white bone ears that made her look like a cat or fox.

Lucy study the old man with her eyes should she believe him or just get kill him and doctor along with any one that got in the way then get her self and Aiko out here,

-Kill- why that word made her sick then the thoughts of killing people children whole families, made her ill what did they do to her.

3rd Hokage watch as the young girl started to look like some one who had killed for the first time, and having to deal with the memories of the kill.

"Mbaaggggggeeeee" the girl puke up her stomach last meal, then look at him those red eyes full of hate and fear.

"What did you do to me" demanded Lucy as her Vectors came out but just stop short of the old man she wanted to kill him rip his flesh beak his bones, but she can't the voice wasn't there any more it was all ways there telling her to kill.

3rd Hokage saw the arms come right for him he saw them before,years ago a village had been wipe out and those ninja that been sent haven't returned so he Jiraiya and Minato went out them selves to investigate.

-Flash back jutsu-

Diving though the massive trees of Fire country,

Landing in clearing Sandaime Jiraiya and Yondaime found what was left of last team that was sent in to the area.

Each one was a ANBU highly trained and well armed, all butcher blood stained the grass as arms legs heads entrails spread all over area.

"Holy Shit" was the word that sum up the thoughts of every one.

Minato study the bodies, "The was no weapon it was a bare hands look at those rip and burse marks.

"That's not good who ever did this is cold hearted and in joys killing" Jiraiya remark at the way the ANBU body were rip open and there organs were pulled out.

"It was done by a woman with red hair 2 bone crest on top of her head and had the look of blood lust on her face" said Sandaime.

"Old man how can you tell" ask Minato wondering if the old man was off his rocker.

"Because Gaki she right there" said Jiraiya getting ready to fight.

In front of the 3 stands teenager with long red hair and red eyes whose was oozing killer intent.

-Flash back jutsu-

Sandaime came back to the present the look right in to girl eyes who now held intently fear.

"When you first came here you had a hormonal disorder that what Tsunade told me was giving you hostile intent and extremely homicidal tendencies with a split persona which Yamanaka Inoichi destroyed, after a prologue battle I believe he is still recovering it put upquite a fight"

-Flash back jutsu-

Inoichi was doing a mind check on both girls to see if there enemy ninja , one can't be too careful, as he check Lucy he found two personas on was in a bubble asleep and the other Dark Lucy was covered with blood, griming, black Vectors reach out to tear apart the one in the bubble.

-Mind shock- a orb of energy hits Dark Lucy making her cried out and look to find who was attacking her ,**How did a vermin entered my mind**,

_"I'm Yamanaka Inoichi master of the mind eye, and you shall not gain control, of this girls mind"_

**Its my to control vermin died** as 4 black arm reach out at Inoichi and the fight was on

-Flash back jutsu-

Lucy was dumb founded this Inoichi destroyed that voice that always told her to kill.

Sandaime nose pick up the puke smell "We should get you cleaned up there a bath room right over there thought that door"

"Ho thanks" muttered Lucy and got out of bed wearing a blue gown that went down to her keens.

Wobbled over to the door using the bed as walking aid but her legs gave out but was grabbing by Sandaime be for she hit the floor.

"Thanks" Lucy blush only 2 people in her whole life were ever nice to her.

"Your welcome oh I forgotten my matters my name is Sarutobi Sandaime the Hokage but call me Sandaime or even old man," chuckled Sandaime,

"Lucy just Lucy" spoke girl still daze on what was happing to her.

"Well Lucy I can call for some help" smiled Sandaime.

"No I'll be fine when I can see Aiko" ask Lucy opening the door to the bath room.

"After you cleaned up I'll have a nurse bring you some clothes"

"Thank you Sandaime-san"

After leaving the room both the doctor and the 3rd Hokage walk down the hall,

"Poor thing she must have a hard life" spoke up the doctor,

"Yes just like Naruto hmmm" said Sandaime his old man match maker gears started turning.

"I know that look they never go along and they would most likely beat you for even thinking about it" joke the doctor he had to heal the 3rd back after his second son found out about being married to a branch family of the Sarutobi clan elder daughter, both of them beat the old man in to fine paste.

"Heheheh that the life of a meddling old man" smiled Sarutobi now for his other project,

After a hour in the bath room Lucy had help getting dress by a brown hair nurse Lucy now had on a white shirt black shorts and well padded Sandals that seem to be the standard foot wear around here.

Lucy still had troubled walking so she was being driven around in a wheelchair that was being push by the nurse.

Both headed down the hall the sounds of a Hospital going about there business the nurse tried to talk to her but she tuned her out she wanted to be in her own thoughts.

When yelling and much apologising filter though the back ground noise,

-Bam-

"Sorry"

-Crash-

"Watch it you brat"

"Sorry again"

-Slam Bang Crunch Boot plop-

"Eeeeeeeekk pervert take that and that and that" yelled a red faced Lucy when she found a blond haired boy between her legs, and using her vectors smack the boy in the face using all her arms real and vectors.

"Ow" spoke the blond and orange blob.

"Uzumaki Naruto we have told you time and time again not to run in the halls the nurse spoke not even giving Lucy a odd look when she used her vectors.

"Sorry but the old man wanted me here" said Uzumaki Naruto rubbing his sore whiskered cheeks,

Lucy bush after getting a good look at the pervert blond hair blue eyes with cute whisker marks?? … cute were did that came from.

"Hay those ear thingies are cool looking can I touch them" yelled a hyper active blond.

"No you perv stop asking or I'll smack you again" treating Lucy bring up her vectors who started to crack there knuckles.

Sweating buckets Naruto did not want a repeat.

"Old man oh Sandaime" said Lucy remembering what the Hokage said to her.

"You know were the old man is" said the blond as he got right in to Lucy face.

"Rule one perv do not get in side my personal space or ask to touch my horn crests with out my consent got it" stated Lucy to Naruto who was upside down held up by ankles she can lift a lot with her vectors.

"Yes sir" -bonk- "I meant yes miss" Naruto corrected him self after being drop to the floor after getting a mad look from Lucy after being called sir.

-Recovery ward-

Tsunade look over her patent 11 year old and could not help but feel sorry for the brown haired girl who was hook up to a O2 tanks that slowly feed air in to the still weak lunges, nine hours of digging out the bullet and using every Mystical Palm Jutsus she knows and few she invented her self to repaired the damaged.

Tsunade had long ago got over her fear of blood after saving a young boy who was stab and would have died if Shizune hadn't slap some sense in to her.

After a full check up much to her horror this 6 year old was rape the tearing wasn't as bad and she was intact but Tsunade vowed to rip off his junk and force him to eat it then she kill him revived him and kill him again.

Sandaime knock on the door and let him self in.

"I need a drink old man" said Tsunade as her old teacher entered.

"I just want to smoke but they would not aloud it" Sandaime he left his pipe in his office he really needed a puff.

"What ever so why did you want me to stay" Tsunade was leaving in a few weeks but Sandaime wanted her to stay.

"I said be for its no good in staying in the past"

"I know that but it's just hard to forget about Dan and Nawaki damn it old man what do you need me to stay".

"Besides you skills as a medical ninja I love to have you around Konoha again and lastly I need you to take care of some one.

Tsunade look at Sandaime "Take care of some one I have my hands full with Shizune and her pet pig Tonton,"

"More like the other way around" thought Sandaime he felt sorry for Shizune and Tonton, having to make sure Tsunade didn't drink or gambled all there money away.

"More like three Aiko" pointed to the girl "Lucy the one with the bone crests and Naruto"

"Your joking" Sandaime gave a look "Your not joking" Tsunade knows Sandaime is a meddling old &.

The door spammed open "Hay old man what do ya want –smack- oww"

"Were in a Hospital perv be quite" as Naruto and Lucy entered the room thanking the nurse who pardon her self and left.

"Tsunade your Tsunade aren't you" ask Lucy as studies the blond, with the DD+ breasts" how did you fix the problem in my head and why is it my legs don't work right"

"A bit forward aren't you I think I going to like you well due to your pineal gland approximately the size of an egg in contrast, the human pineal gland is the size of a pea this caused a hormonal disorder that's causes psychos like extremely homicidal tendencies, split persona that compounded, by a traumatic childhood"

"……….."

"As for your legs they will be fine in a day or so you brain needs to adjust to the new balance I'll give you a check up if you are still having problems" finish Tsunade.

"You just sum up my life there Tsunade-san I am monster a killer and a murder you should have just kill me" Lucy just sank in the wheeled chair as the memories just bombarded her and begin to cried.

"That's a load of crap you don't look like a monster to me Hell I get called monster Demon all the time." spoke Naruto who was quite until Lucy called her self a monster.

"But I am I killed by first friend farther and little sister" Lucy turned her wheel chair to leave but was grab and turned around forcefully by Naruto.

"Any one can change and if I heard any crap about you killing you self" blue bored in to red.

"I'll try"

Naruto smiled in a foxy way and left Lucy who was bushing the color red number 23, a step behind Hinata

"Ok old man you sold me but I want a training course for medical ninja a pay check a big pay check to help me, Shizune, and Tonton take care of the brats" Tsunade demanded.

"Done" said Sandaime and he pulled out a pay stub and handed it to Tsunade, who takes a look at the numbers and eyes and sound of a cash ch chin ring in Tsunade mind,

"I'll say it again you are one meddling old ape man" stated Tsunade, the old man got her again in a trap of his own making.

"Hay old man who's the old woman" blurted Naruto not seeing the tick in Tsunade left eye, the Old woman was about to show why Tsunade got the nick name the** -blond Bitch with the killer fist-,**

Sandaime got to Lucy placed her on Aiko bed with and wheel them out from the danger zone, besides Naruto, needs to know not blurt out anything with out thinking,

(OLD WOMAN I'LL SHOW YOU WHO OLD BRAT)

Konoha seems to shake as the Slug Sannin teaches a fellow blond not to call her old.

Konoha and rest of the world didn't know that the twilight age had dawn on there world and the next generation of great ninjas, would be at the fount lines


End file.
